warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:INerVI/Черновик
Цепи Харроу — это квест, добавленный в обновлении 21, по завершению которого игрок получает основной чертеж варфрейма Харроу. Если на момент завершения квеста игрок уже обладает этим варфреймом - он получит в награду Мод Разлома для оружия ближнего боя. Прохождение Активация квеста Ордис: Принимаю входящую передачу на нашей частоте синдикатов. Шифр Красной Вуали, но сообщение неполное. Воспроизвожу то, что удалось получить... Голос 1: Рап. Тап. Тап. Голос 2: Поговори с нами. Мы слушаем. Как твоё имя? Голос 1: Ммм. Р-р-р-эллллл. Голос 2: Хорошо, ты помнишь его. Мы хотим помочь тебе, Рэлл. Скажи нам, где ты? Голос 1: Ммм. Не могу. Он слушает. Голос 2: Кто? Рэлл, кто слушает? Голос 1: Рап. Тап. Тап. Рап. Тап. Тап. Ордис: Извините, Оператор. Передача сообщения была будто прервана - приостановлена. Она исходила с корабля Стального Меридиана, что находится близ Земли. Желаете расследовать? Надеюсь что нет. Разузнать про сообщение Локация Pacific (Земля). Игрок попадает на корабль Гринир на котором отключено основное освещение. Лотос: Резервное питание. Членов экипажа не обнаружено. Не нравится мне это. Обыщите корабль. На пути к первой отметке не будет врагов. При подходе к месту метка станет подсвеченной областью, в которой следует найти что-то важное. На первой точке обнаруживаются тела солдат Гринир. Из некоторых трупов торчат клинки, похожие на Тёмные Кинжалы Ракта, оружие Красной Вуали. Лотос: Клинки. Слишком изысканные для отряда убийц Гринир. Дойдя до следующей отмеченной области, снова будут найдены несколько тел, а на стене кровью нарисован символ Красной Вуали. Лотос: Красная Вуаль. Как они посмели сделать это? Вуаль в союзе с Меридианом уже долгие годы. Найдите выживших. В следуюшей области нужно найти надпись кровью на стене: You cast him out (Ты отбрасываешь его). Также на мгновение мелькает темный полупрозрачный силуэт. Лотос: Тенно? На мгновение пропал твой сигнал. Что ты видишь? Палладино: Священное дитя Заримана, пожалуйста, помоги мне. Я служу Вуали, но наша группа сошла с ума. Я смиренно прошу защиты у тебя и твоего сосуда. Лотос: Отмечаю зону. Будьте настороже. Возможно, это засада. По пути к отметке на игрока начинают нападать оперативники Красной Вуали, вооружённые различным оружием своего синдиката. Так же происходит очередная передача. Палладино: Великая слепая Королева... помоги мне добраться до Железной цитадели, там безопасно. Наша священная муза покинула храм, повергнув мой народ в хаос. Лотос: Тенно, если Красная Вуаль в хаосе, то мы должны вмешаться. Доставьте Палладино в Железную цитадель. Палладино (по прибытии игрока): О, священное дитя, благодарю тебя за- В чём дело, Рук? *кават Палладино рычит* Они вернулись?! В этот момент запускается таймер. Задача игрока в течении минуты защищать Палладино от нападения тёмных фигур, напоминающих оперативников Вуали. Фигуры наносят относительно высокий урон, однако очень медленно перемещаются и практически не представляют серьёзной угрозы. Рэлл: Рап. Тап. Тап. Палладино: Братья крови, сёстры огня, сопротивляйтесь музе! Палладино (по истечении времени): Благославенное звёздное дитя, я обязана тебе жизнью. Встретимся ли мы вновь в Железной цитадели? Только ты можешь всё исправить. Встретиться с Палладино Ордис: Стальной Меридиан получил Палладино. Вам был предоставлен доступ на их базу, Оператор. Лотос: Железная Цитадель. Стальной Меридиан создал впечатляющую базу для проведения операций прямо под носом Гринир. Представитель Вуали будет здесь под охраной. Найдите её. Дойдя до места, где находится Палладино, необходимо призвать Оператора чтобы зайти к ней в комнату. Палладино: Оставь свой сосуд у дверей, священное дитя. Входи. Палладино: Тихо, Рук, это наш священный гость! Я - Палладино, Святой спикер Вуали, как моя мать, и её мать до неё... Мы говорим с иной стороной. С ним. Без его наставлений я молюсь... Я молюсь, чтобы он дал ответ. Палладино (призывая Рэлла): Праведный Рэлл - измученный звёздами - закованный в цепи. Говори. Веками ты охранял грань между Пылью и Бездной. Говори. Из своего нерушимого, священного сосуда, ты вёл вечный надзор. Говори! Палладино: Я не могу связаться с Рэллом отсюда. Мне нужно его священное средоточие: реликвия, что была украдена из храма. Молю тебя найти и вернуть её. Лишь тогда он заговорит с нами. Лишь тогда мы поймём. Лотос (после выхода из комнаты): Ритуалы Вуали завораживают до фанатизма, но не втягивайся в них. Я не уверена что "Рэлл" вообще существует. Боюсь, нам придётся подыграть Палладино в её игре, чтобы докопаться до правды. Ордис отслеживал сигналы Красной Вуали, лучше всего начать с них. Найти реликвию Рэлла Ордис: Оператор! Собрание Красной Вуали! Как... завораживающе? Я отметил возможный источник сигнала Красной Вуали, но возможно вы предпочли бы заварить чайку и... Извините, система навигации неисправна, Оператор. Эмм... Ожидание. Система навигации в ожидании. Ох. Локация Hydra (Плутон). Игрок попадает на корабль, принадлежащий Корпусу, на котором отключено освещение, и так же, как и в первом задании, корабль пуст. Палладино: Найди объект-средоточие Рэлла, дитя. Вы рядом с этой реликвией, я уверена. Дойдя до отмеченной зоны необходимо найти надпись кровью: He suffers while you dream (Он страдает, пока ты спишь). Палладино: Эти сообщения, они показывают страдания Рэлла. Он сопротивляется. Я должна была предвидеть образование трещин... Лотос: Я не понимаю. Откуда Рэлл знает про сон? Палладино: Великая Королева Владеющих Разумом, прости меня, но ты, то, кем ты стала, лишь образ из снов этих священных детей. Ты - не она, ты не… Маргулис. Лотос: Что ты говоришь? Что Рэлл - Тэнно? Невозможно. Все Тэнно известны мне. Я защищаю их, как делала это она. Палладино: Ох, но не Рэлла. Маргулис изгнала его за то, что он был другим. Наши предки приняли и обучили его. Мы стали Вуалью. Покровом его священного существования. Лотос: Изгнанник? Я тебе не верю. Рэлл: Рап. Тап. Тап. Человек в стене. Палладино: Человек в стене! Так он это назвал. Тише... следуй за его голосом! После окончания передачи на карте не будет никаких отметок, игроку придётся двигаться на слух за голосом Рэлла. Однако, в случае сильного отдаления от него, на карте будет появляться подсвеченная область, куда необходимо вернуться. Во время следования на пути иногда будет появляться тёмная мерцающая полупрозрачная фигура, напоминающая Тэнно в костюме Зариман. Конечная точка маршрута находится в зале с открытой площадкой, в центре которой находится искомая реликвия, а вокруг лежат тела оперативников Вуали. Палладино: Донда! Его мать дала ему эту вещь. Святой Рэлл отличался от остальных детей. Звук, цвет, касания... они переполняли его. Звук донды позволял ему сконцентрироваться. Рэлл (после взятия реликвии): Ммммм - Нет! МОЁ! Рэлл: Рап. Тап. Тап. Рап. Тап. Тап. После этих слов появляется тёмная фигура с «развевающимися» от неё цепями и яркогорящими красными глазами - обличие Рэлла. Он начинает призывать тени оперативников Вуали и дымные сферы, которые будут атаковать Варфрейм. Сам Рэлл неуязвим, постоянно следует за игроком, и в случае сильного отдаления, телепортируется. После непродолжительного сражения с тенями появится метка эвакуации. Палладино: Рэлл! Что это за злодеяние!? Священное дитя, прости меня. Я должна была знать, что вес Бездны, нависшей над тобой, однажды затмит свет, исходящий от тебя. Палладино: Рэлл превратился в то, о чём он предупреждал нас. Ты не можешь это уничтожить, Тэнно. Беги! Ты можешь лишь бежать! Вернуться в Цитадель Ордис: Оператор, что это была за... штука? Лотос, ты можешь это объяснить? Лотос?! Лотос: Энергия Переноса, искажённая. Она была такой... холодной, безразличной, нечеловечной. Если Рэлл был Тенно, то кем он стал без Маргулис? Вернувшись в Железную цитадель к Палладино, слушаем продолжение истории. Палладино: Я служила Рэллу всю свою жизнь. Изучала его учения о Бездне, об ужасных последствиях путешествия в ней, и сквозь неё. Теперь я вижу, что всё это правда: он один, в своей мучительной жертве, охранял нас. Какую же цену он заплатил. Палладино (призывая Рэлла): Праведный Рэлл - изгнанник святой Бездны - услышь мой голос. Говори. Твои мучения увели тебя от твоего сосуда. Ты поглотил за нас яд звёзд, чтобы этого не пришлось делать нам... Святой Рэлл, говори! Тенно, что отвергли тебя, пришли помочь! *реликвия на столе начинает вращаться* Он здесь... Донда сработала, даровав ему человечность. Мы слушаем, Рэлл... Говори. Игрок начинает слышать 2 голоса, принадлежащие Рэллу и, предположительно, его матери. Разговор является отрывком из воспоминаний Рэлла, воспроизводящих, возможно, какое-то психологическое занятие по распознаванию эмоций. Во время этого общения на экране будут показаваться карточки с изображениями эмоций и вариантами ответов. Разговор будет приостанавливаться пока, игрок не выберет вариант. Когда будет выбран верный - разговор продолжится. Рэлл: Ммм... Стеснительность? Мать Рэлла: Нет, попробуй ещё раз. Мать Рэлла: Эта? *показана карточка - Грустно* Мать Рэлла: Очень хорошо. Мать Рэлла: А эта? *показана карточка - Неловко* Мать Рэлла: Молодец, Рэлл! Мать Рэлла: А что насчёт этой? Рэлл: Мама. Мать Рэлла: Да, Рэлл? Рэлл: Мама! Мать Рэлла: Говори, Рэлл. *показана карточка - Нервозно* Рэлл: Мы на корабле. Мать Рэлла: Да? Рэлл: Невозможная скорость, выше константы Бранкля-Гаппа. Мать Рэлла: Эмм, пожалуй... ты всяко лучше в этом разбираешься. Но это удивительно, не так ли? *показана карточка - Непонимающе* Рэлл: Тогда почему они не починят меня? Мать Рэлла: Рэлл, ты знаешь, почему. Рэлл: Ммм. *показана карточка - Сварливо* Мать Рэлла: Рэлл, почему? Рэлл: Ммм. Потому что я не сломан. Мать Рэлла: Правильно. Ты - другой, поэтому я люблю тебя ещё больше. *показана карточка - Радостно* Рэлл: Счастье. Мать Рэлла: Да, Рэлл! Ты делаешь меня такой счастливой. *реликвия на столе останавливается* Палладино: Это воспоминание - его человечность, всё ещё сохранённая, погребённая в этих эмоциях, которые он столь часто упускал. Могут ли они стать ключом к его спасению? Лотос: Тэнно, у меня есть теория. Возвращайся на свой Орбитер и я её объясню. Захватить проявления Рэлла Лотос: Эти сигналы, они - энергия Переноса, отделённая от разума. Если бы мы могли собрать её, отправить обратно... Ордис: Оператор, у Симэриса, возможно, есть необходимый для этого инструмент. Вдруг его кинетико-сифонные ловушки могут быть перенастроены для поимки и захвата этих проявлений. Для выполнения следующего задания нужны кинетико-сифонные ловушки. При необходимости, следует посетить рэле и приобрести необходимое количество у Цефалона Симэриса. Всего проявлений 9, но они быстро двигаются и спсобоны телепортироваться, так что лучше взять с запасом. Само задание разделено на 3 отдельные миссии, связанные общей целью. На каждой из них необходимо поймать 3 проявления. Сами они представляют собой тёмную фигуру, но на месте головы у них изображения с карточек эмоций, которые были показаны в цитадели. Для поимки необходимо обездвиживать их с помощью ловушки, а потом нанести достаточно урона для уничтожения. Так же на каждой миссии появляться сам Рэлл. Он будет преследовать игрока, призывая теней и применяя различные способности. Он всё так же неуязвим и способен нанести сильный урон. Локация Руины Орокин. На этой миссии Рэлл не пользуется способностями. Однако, когда он находится рядом с Варфреймом, то замедляет его, притягивая к себе. В связи с этим нужно стараться держаться от него на расстоянии. На первой отметке в миссии на полу присутствует надпись кровью: Blinded. She cast him out (Ослеплённая. Она отбросила его). Локация будет пустой пока игрок не найдёт эту надпись, после - появятся заражённые. Палладино: Святой Рэлл, позволь нам принести тебе спокойствие, что ты заслужил. Направь этого Тэнно, чтобы ты смог вернуться к своему мученическому сосуду, чтобы ты смог отдохнуть. Лотос: Предупреждения Рэлла... эти ужасные последствия... он говорил о воздействии Бездны, не так ли? Её воздействие на людской разум хорошо изучено. Палладино: Но это не так. Это - не какие-то там последствия сильного давления, как считала Маргулис. Рэлл видел, что это было, на самом деле. Сущность. Равнодушная. Древняя, как сами звёзды. Рэлл (нахождение надписи и первого проявления): Ммм. Моя вина. Касания слишком громкие. Они делают меня.. делают меня... злым. Палладино: Там! Эмоция, послание из игры, в которую Рэлл играл, будучи ребёнком! Лотос: Посмотрим, сможем ли мы стабилизировать его с помощью кинетико-сифонных ловушек. Лотос (нахождение первого проявления): Вот, Тэнно. Поймай его! Рэлл (поимка первого проявления): Злобно: Кто-то отбирает то, что ты любишь. Лотос: Я обнаружила другие проявление. Защищай себя и попробуй захватить их. Рэлл (появление): Рап. Тап. Тап. Я не хочу обратно! Рэлл (поимка второго проявления): Радостно: У мамы широкая улыбка. Рэлл: Он слушает. Он знает, что ты делаешь. Это делает его сильнее. Рэлл (поимка третьего проявления): Скучно: Слишком долгое ожидание. Тут нет ничего забавного. Лотос: Отлично. Здесь ты захватил все проявления. Теперь эвакуируйся, прежде, чем возмущения от Рэлла достигнут тебя. Локация Stephano (Уран). На это миссии Рэлл уже применяет умения, одним из которых является сковывание Варфрейма, в результате чего тот полностью обездвиживается на несколько секунд и может лишь стрелять. С самого начала на игрока будут нападать оперативники Красной Вуали и тени. В этой миссии кровавая надпись гласит: You rejected him, he saved you (Отвергнут тобой, он спас тебя). Палладино: Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты вернуть Рэллу рассудок, но, что бы ты ни делал, это возмущение становится сильнее, сопротивляясь тебе. Не позволь ему остановить тебя. Верни Рэлла домой, в храм. Лотос: Так вот где находится Рэлл? Вуаль сохранила его в криосне, навроде других Тенно, что на Луа? Палладино: Нет. У нас небыло выбора. Рэлл (нахождение надписи и первого проявления): Он слушает, но я... Помоги мне. Лотос: Рэлл... это ты, одинокий и запертый в петле Переноса. Не дай поглотить себя мании воздействия Бездны. Человека в стене не существует. Рэлл: Не говори так! Лотос: Они здесь - фрагменты Переноса. Найди проявления и захвати их. Рэлл (поимка первого проявления): Неловко: Разговаривать, когда все на тебя пялятся. Рэлл: Почему вы мне помогаете? Вы ненавидели меня. Рэлл (поимка второго проявления): Возбуждённо: Все паучьи яйца начинают вылупляться! Рэлл (поимка третьего проявления): Грустно: Почему дети поедают мать? Лотос: Хорошо, здесь больше нечего искать. Эвакуируйся. Ордис (при возвращении на орбитер): Оператор, нет доказательств любых штук... в Бездне. По моим расчётам Рэлл потерял контроль над Переносом. Если мы сможем сложить эти эмоции, я надеюсь, он вновь станет собой. Локация Everest (Земля). На этой миссии Рэлл будет призывать очень много теней, сильно затрудняя выполнение задачи и даже перемещение. Рекомендуется взять Варфрейма с защитными умениями и/или хорошим AoE-уроном. Так же, как и на предыдущем этапе с самого начала игрока будут атаковать оперативники Вуали. Кровавая надпись у первой отметки: What is evil but indifference (Что есть зло, если не равнодушие). Лотос: Как Рэлл просуществовал так долго? Без длительного сна? Палладино: В каком-то смысле, он отказался. Он знал, что его смертность мешает его предназначению, поэтому он отказался от своей человечности, навсегда. Он отдал свою душу бессмертному сосуду. Лотос: Его Варфрейму. Палладино: Да. Он приказал нам заковать его в цепи, в глубинах священного храма. Вечный страж, отрицающий Равнодушие. Лотос: И вы поверили ему. Вы помогли ему это сделать. Палладино: Да. После всего, что ты видела, ты бы так не поступила? Рэлл (поимка первого проявления): Стеснительно: Встретить кого-то и не смочь сказать "привет". Рэлл (поимка второго проявления): Испуганно: Оглядываешься, но мамы нет. Рэлл (поимка третьего проявления): Устало: Бежишь до тех пор, пока не остаётся сил бежать. Палладино: Благословенный Тэнно, Рэлл вернулся в свой священный сосуд. Я присоединюсь к нему сейчас же. Пожалуйста, идём, ибо я боюсь... что у меня не хватит сил сделать то, что должно быть сделано... Войти в храм Лотос: Если Рэлл пробыл в петле переноса так долго, его психика необратимо пострадала. "Человек в стене" это мания, симптомы воздействия Бездны, которые испытали все Тенно. Я надеюсь, Палладино сможет найти спокойствие для Рэлла, чтобы это не повторилось вновь. Локация Tiwaz (Бездна). Хотя локация находтся в Бездне, игрок попадает в тайлсет Руин Орокин. Палладино: Наш храм. Наш дом. Его гробница. Идём. Узри наш направляющий свет. Палладино: Вот зачем ты здесь, Тэнно. Пора святому Рэллу отдохнуть. Но я не могу заставить себя сделать это... отпустить его. Он охранял нас, всех нас, столь долгий срок, и пришло время тебе принять бремя. Освободи его, Тэнно. Уничтожь цепи, что удерживали его мученический сосуд. Он заслужил свой покой. Дойдя до указанной точки необходимо вновь призвать Оператора, чтобы войти в храм. Палладино: Ты можешь войти, но лишь в своей истинной, священной форме. Палладино: Святой Рэлл. Ты и без того многим пожертвовал. Тэнно, уничтожь цепи... лишь твоя священная сила сможет повредить их. Для уничтожения цепи необходимо применить на ней способность оператора Луч Бездны. Цепи, которые в данный момент можно уничтожить, будут подсвечены. Палладино (после уничтожения первых цепей): Тэнно, что-то не так. Это не Рэлл, это... Рэлл: Давай немного помолчим. Моя очередь задавать вопросы. Экран сменяется на тот, что был в Железной цитадели при прослушивании воспоминаний Рэлла. На этот раз игроку предлагают на выбор 3 карты, но для продолжения подходит любая из них. *показаны 3 карты - Радостно, Злобно, Неловко* Кэй: Ну, дорогуша, я предупреждала. Нельзя гладить ей столь небрежно, или она укусит. Ты в порядке, Рэлл? *выбор карты, возвращение к управлению оператором* Рэлл: Я не позволю тебе забрать меня... у меня. Палладино: Что ты сделала с Рэллом? Появляется Рэлл. Во время сражения он будет телепортироваться по залу и использовать против игрока способность, выпускающую несколько зарядов, которые наносят значительный урон. Так же появляются Фанатики Красной Вуали, которые преследуют и атакуют Оператора. Для продолжения необходимо их убить. После того, как фанатики ликвидированы, нужно уничтожить следующие несколько цепей, и затем игроку будут показаны очередные 3 карты. Всё сражение будет условно разделено на 3 части. Палладино (после уничтожения первой волны фанатиков): Тэнно. Тебе надо спасти его от этого. Уничтожь цепи. *показаны 3 карты - Возбуждённо, Неловко, Гордо* Кэй: Как смеете вы смеяться над ним! Вам должно быть стыдно! Не смотрите по сторонам. Смотрите на него. Он - не невидимка. *выбор карты, возвращение к управлению оператором* Рэлл: Рап. Тап. Тап. Ты впустишь меня, поросёнок. *(после уничтожения фанатиков второго этапа) показаны 3 карты - Возбуждённо, Неловко, Гордо* Кэй: Мама... уже не та... что была раньше, Рэлл. Я не думаю... Я думаю, тебе надо подождать с другими детьми, пока корабль не починят. *выбор карты, возвращение к управлению оператором* Рэлл: Но детей не интересуют невидимки-изгои. Если ты один, в том потоке... тебе нужен друг... даже такой как я. Когда последние цепи будут уничтожены, Варфрейм, что был ими скован, растворится. Текущее обличие Рэлла исчезнет, и появится новое - светлая полупрозрачная фигура, похожая на Тэнно. Палладино: Священной тенью и праведной кровью - Благословенный Рэлл! Твой старый сосуд обратился в пыль, а цепи спали. Будь свободен! Рэлл: Ммм. Но человек в стене. Кто станет... ? Палладино: Им придётся. Всем им. Они тебе обязаны. Мы все тебе обязаны. Рэлл: Ммм. Да. Я чувствую себя... *показаны 3 карты - все с одной эмоцией - Сонливо* Кэй: Ну же, Рэлл, как именно? *выбор карты, возвращение к управлению оператором* Рэлл: Вот как, мама. Я чувствую себя... устало. Кэй: Отлично, Рэлл. Ты обучаешься. Ну? Почему бы тебе немного не отдохнуть? Рэлл: Ладно... Ладно, мама. Финальное сообщение Видеосообщение. Тема: В знак признательности. Палладино: С умиротворением Рэлла мы восстановим его честь. Мы поступим так, как поступали всегда: возьмём изгоев, тех, что не подходят, и подготовим их. Спасибо тебе и твоей Великой Королеве за то, что Рэлл может отдохнуть. Прими эту награду, она - лучшая из тех, что я могу тебе предложить. Текстовое сообщение. Тема: Более подходящая награда. Палладино: Благодаря просвещению, полученному от смерти Рэлла, теперь я вижу, что тебе уже приходилось иметь дело с Варфреймом Рэлла, Харроу. В этом свете, следует преподнести вторую награду. Прими этот Мод Разлома. И да одарит он тебя силой в твоих битвах за тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Истинно твоя, Палладино.